


you know what they say when you assume (that it makes an ass out of you and me)

by renjaebot (renvly)



Series: figuring this (us) out [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renvly/pseuds/renjaebot
Summary: “everything hurts,” renjun mumbles. “my stomach, my thighs.”“do you want a massage?” renjun’s eyes open and he gives jaehyun a curious look masked by irritation. “i give them to yuta when he's in heat.”“i’m not in heat.”





	you know what they say when you assume (that it makes an ass out of you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> the tags make this sound raunchier than it is, the smut doesn't even make up half the word count

“now that i'm thinking about it,” mark mumbles. “we really shouldn't be _that_ surprised.”

 

jaehyun is almost sure mark didn't mean to say that aloud, if his tone and the way he's staring at the television is anything to go by, but he hums in acknowledgement anyway.

 

“i mean--” mark shifts on the opposite side of the couch, turns to face jaehyun better and raises his voice. “it was a little sexist of us, honestly.”

 

jaehyun laughs at that, and lets his amusement at the statement seep into the look he gives mark. “alphas and omegas aren't even different sexes, it _literally_ cannot be sexist.” mark presses his lips together in a way that suggests embarrassment, but also agreement.

 

“and even if they were,” jaehyun continues, “omegas, alphas, and betas behave differently in adolescence. that's just how it is, even if there are--” he gestures vaguely to renjun's room. “--some exceptions.”

 

mark huffs and turns back to the television, as if either of them were paying attention before. “thanks for the ted talk,” he grumbles, and jaehyun laughs again (more out of amusement than exasperation now), pulling out his phone to scroll through twitter mindlessly.

 

“you don't act like a beta,” mark mumbles after a second. jaehyun’s surprised at the comment, looks at him only to find mark's off in space thinking. he probably didn’t mean to make that comment aloud either.

 

as jaehyun likes and retweets things in a manner of habit more than anything else, his mind wanders to this morning, and how it was much more hectic than need be, in jaehyun's opinion.

 

he and some of the elder members had shown up to the dreamies’ dorm for a planned day at the park, arrived in time to start breakfast and allow the maknaes to help as chenle and yuta made a snack run at the convenience store together.

 

through all the fast-paced frying, burning a little bit of the kimchi, and spilling a cup of water on the counter, no one registered that not all were present until jeno mumbled around a piece of toast: “where the hell is injun?”

 

doyoung gave a pointed look. “language.”

 

jeno shrugged, half-assed and unphased as he continued to chew, and kun took it upon himself to knock on the elder of the unit’s door.

 

“renjun?” he had followed it up with something in chinese, and jaehyun could only make a handful of guesses as to what he'd said.

 

perhaps his guesses were incorrect, since a loud, aggressive groan (bordering on the line of being a _growl_ ) did not seem to be the appropriate answer to kun meekly saying _breakfast is done_ or _are you awake?_ there was a beat of silence before the door swung open so hard, the elder of the two chinese men flinched. renjun stood in the doorway wearing only a t-shirt (a large one, at that, boxers barely visible), his hair mussed and a glare that could set forest fires.

 

jaemin gagged and swivelled around in his seat at the table, giving renjun a look of half disgust and half surprise. “you _reek_ ,” he managed around his mouthful of food, hand covering his nose and mouth.

 

when renjun spoke for the first time that morning, his voice sounded like he ate razor blades the night before. “i haven't showered in three fucking days, what the fuck did you expect.” he shoved past kun to the bathroom, who murmured something else in chinese before renjun slammed the bathroom door shut, causing kun to flinch again.

 

doyoung looked over his shoulder as kun sighed, irritation present on his face at renjun's apparent attitude. donghyuck, jaemin, and jeno all shared a look, and jaehyun watched kun walk to the next bedroom door to inform jisung there was food (his response was much kinder than renjun's had been), seemingly unaffected by the abrasiveness. the maknae came out shortly, joining his group mates to eat with them, chenle and yuta showing up with bagfuls of snacks at some point.

 

no one noticed how long renjun had been in the bathroom until jisung knocked on the door.

 

“hyung?” when there wasn’t a response for a few moments, he knocked again. “i need to brush my teeth.”

 

“ _give me a fucking second._ ” jisung startled at the harsh tone, and cowered when renjun stepped out a moment later, not sparing the youngest a glance. jaehyun didn't miss the way doyoung’s eyes watched renjun as he moved, the alpha clearly on edge and attempting to control himself.

 

yuta's nose scrunched and he used his t-shirt to cover his nose. “what the _fuck_ did you give _birth_ to in there, renjun, _god_ ,” the omega complained, just as jaemin reiterated: “you still smell.”

 

the sigh Renjun let out it was loaded with contained rage. “what do either of you expect me to fucking do about it?” he exhaled, annoyed and exasperated, his hard expression unchanging when doyoung snapped out a sharp _hey_.

 

“watch your mouth.” doyoung’s expression was as hard and serious as his tone, but renjun only glared back. The small moment they stood there with locked eyes and (metaphorically) bared teeth had jaehyun on edge, tension filling the room, before renjun looked away and dismissively walked over to the counter. jaehyun wasn't sure if he was relieved a fight hadn't broke out or worried about how disrespectful renjun was being towards the only alpha in the entire dorm.

 

renjun filled a plate with fried beef (taking almost all of what was left) and ignored when Jaehyun slipped one slice of toast next to the pile. doyoung went back to eating his own food with a tight jaw and jaehyun watched him release his tense shoulders as kun rested a comforting hand on his bicep, obviously trying to keep a hold on his instincts and maturity.

 

“are you feeling okay?” jaehyun’s eyes snapped to yuta, whose expression gave away how uncomfortable with the atmosphere he was as he desperately tried to defuse it in some way.

 

renjun picked up a dry and cold piece of meat with his thumb and forefinger, barely tossed a glance to doyoung as he took a bite and threw it back on the plate. jaehyun could tell by his the strain in his face than renjun was trying to keep his tone in check (and doing a subpar job).

 

“ _no_ ,” he grit out as he dug through the silverware drawer, slamming it shut with his hip once he found a pair of chopsticks. he stayed leaning against the counter as he stabbed the meat on his plate, still ignoring the toast. “i couldn't sleep last night and my whole body is aches.”

 

chenle’s eyes lit up and dwindled as he murmured, “i usually take hot showers--” the younger chinese member stuttered at the way renjun looked at him. “i-if I’m sore...”

 

jaehyun swears he could see smoke fuming off renjun's shoulders. “what the fuck do you think i was doing in the bathroom for thirty minutes?” he spit out, slow and menacing. chenle hung his head, bashful and embarrassed.

 

in his peripheral, jaehyun saw doyoung square his shoulders up in irritation and lean forward, having had enough. “ _renjun--_ ”

 

“chenle was helping yuta pack snacks this morning,” kun cut in before doyoung could explode, voice soft. “he wasn’t in the dorm. he didn't know.”

 

renjun didn't respond, only glared up at kun through his lashes, then grumpily stabbed his food over and over again with no intention of actually picking it up and eating.

 

the silence that followed was uncomfortable and thick with tension, only interrupted by silverware scraping against plates, and the faucet running once when jeno rinsed his plate.

 

“i'm staying home today,” renjun grumbled out of nowhere, haphazardly tossing his plate full of food into the sink and storming to his room.

 

jaehyun immediately looked to kun, who sighed, but he didn’t miss the knowing look doyoung and yuta shared. the chinese man moved forward, most likely to seek renjun out and talk about his behaviour, but was stopped with a hand to his chest

 

“don't.” jaehyun looked at doyoung then, expression surprisingly less irritated and holding an eir of understanding. kun gave him an odd look, but listened, and doyoung redirects his attention to yuta. “can you take the maknaes to the car,” he murmured.

 

yuta nodded, already starting to stand, as jaemin  whined, “i'm not done eating.” yuta murmured that he could eat in the car, to bring his food, and the younger seemed satisfied with that answer.

 

the moment the door clicked shut, doyoung turned to kun. “he's in a rut.”

 

jaehyun felt his face contort in a similar fashion to kun's: surprise, confusion, realization, all in that order.

 

“that's why he's been being such a hardass,” jaehyun had said with an odd sort of awe and realization that had the elder alpha casting him a look and causing the tips of his ears to warm.

 

“yeah.” he turned back to kun in a kind of dismissive manner than made embarrassment prickle in jaehyun's chest. “i can't be here, or he and i are gonna end up tearing each other's throats out. yuta can’t either, for obvious reasons.” jaehyun thought about how stern and on edge doyoung had acted towards the younger alpha, how Yuta complained of renjun's smell. “we’ll take the kids to the park. you two stay here and take care of renjun.” when kun gave the alpha an unsure look, he added: “we'll tell the others he's sick for now.”

 

kun exhaled, his cheeks puffing out, running a hand through his caramel colored hair. “okay.”

 

when doyoung left, kun let out a strained, “why do i always get stuck babysitting?”

 

“i think mark's staying home today. i can have him help us,” jaehyun tried.

 

kun scoffed, but smiled at the younger. “you just want someone to hang out with while i watch over that brat.”

 

jaehyun didn't have a chance to dispute the claim before he was all dimpled smiles and breathless giggles.

 

that's how the two younger betas ended up watching _brooklyn 99_ together on the couch, while the eldest of the three tries his best to tend to the newly presented alpha.

 

it had been mostly quiet and uneventful, until suddenly, there's a crashing noise from inside renjun's room and renjun yelling in chinese, followed by kun hurriedly leaving and shutting the door behind himself. he exhales and makes his way over, plopping on the couch between the other two betas and sighing.

 

“jeez,” mark says in awe. there's another bang on the wall, startling the two younger betas and kun sighs again, rubbing his eyes as he faces the ceiling.

 

“what's got him going all of a sudden?” jaehyun asks in a hushed tone. all had been quiet until now, and jaehyun had assumed Renjun fell asleep (at least, he hoped he had for kun’s sake).

 

kun leans his head against mark's shoulder. “he can’t find his-- _stupid_ hoodie.”

 

mark scoffs. “that's it?”

 

“he's just on edge.” kun groans as he stretches his legs out. “it's his first rut,” he reminds.

 

mark sighs, sounding just a bit frustrated. “i don't remember jungwoo being this _on edge_ ,” he puts air quotes around the words, “when he--”

 

“ _jaehyunie!_ ” all three of them startle at renjun's booming voice, muffled by the wall. the other two look at jaehyun with the same mix of emotions he feels, mostly confusion and worry, before the beta in question sighs as he lifts off the couch.

 

“ _jaehyun_.”

 

“yeah, I'm coming,” he shouts back as he pads across the hardwood. when he opens the door, jaehyun's eyes water and he _retches_.

 

as a beta, jaehyun isn't particularly affected by the pheromones and scents of alphas or omegas (in fact, he normally can't smell them at all), but the smell that radiates from renjun's ruined room makes him dizzy. the beta ducks his head into the hallway and takes a deep breath before pulling his shirt over his nose and mouth. when he steps back in, shutting the door behind him, jaehyun spies renjun digging through a pile of clothes, wearing a t-shirt and gray shorts.

 

“you wanted me?” it's strangled by the smell and muffled through his shirt, but renjun hears him fine anyway.

 

he doesn't stop rifling through the clothes pile, or even spare the beta a glance. “give me your hoodie.”

 

“what?” jaehyun pulls the neck of his shirt back down, forcing himself to become used to the smell. “i didn't bring one, it’s the middle august.”

 

renjun heaves a harsh sigh, shoulders sagging in irritation. “then fucking--” he growls and throws the clothes to the side, standing suddenly and stomping to his bed, falling back onto the mattress. “make yourself fucking useful or something, i don't know.”

 

“i--” jaehyun tries to think of what kun could have possibly done to keep renjun quiet for an entire half hour. he comes up blank, opts to instead play it safe: “what do you want me to do?”

 

renjun lays on his back with his eyes closed for a moment before he sighs and Jaehyun watches as he turns on his side and curls himself up into a ball. the alpha’s eyes are open now, pinning jaehyun with a glare that’s soft around the edges. “can you lay with me?”

 

his tone is still jagged and piercing, nowhere near anything sweet or soft, but jaehyun feels his heart flip at the request regardless. he complies and lays down facing renjun, hesitantly rests a hand in the dip of his waist. jaehyun expects to have his head bitten off, but renjun just closes his eyes. when jaehyun gets a bit bold and rubs circles into the clothed skin with his thumb, renjun hums in satisfaction.

 

“everything hurts,” he mumbles. “my stomach, my thighs.” he shifts around, moving into Jaehyun's touch and stretching his legs out just a bit.

 

jaehyun hums, keeps up his ministrations. “do you want a massage?” renjun’s eyes open and he gives him a curious look masked by irritation. “i give them to yuta when he's in heat.”

 

renjun's lingering scent still is coming off in waves, but jaehyun doesn't mind the muskiness of it like he had before. “i’m not in heat.”

 

even as he says this, renjun rolls onto his back as a silent invitation, and jaehyun keeps their eyes locked as he straddles the younger's shins, rubbing his thumbs into the soft skin just above his left knee. renjun exhales and closes his eyes, and jaehyun lets his hands knead the flesh of his exposed thighs until he reaches the hem of the younger's shorts, switching to the other leg.

 

jaehyun looks up at renjun's face to check for any signs of discomfort, only to be met with the sight of the younger's mouth barely open and his eyebrows raised. he swallows and moves his hands upon the column of his thigh, using firm fingers to rub the cramps from the muscles. he almost jumps when renjun let's a small moan escape his lips, flicks his gaze to the younger's face as he slows his pace.

 

“don't stop,” he whines. “feels good.”

 

jaehyun ignores the burning in his ears and presses into the soft flesh with unsure palms now that renjun allows soft noises to escape himself, huffing out a laugh to hide his own embarrassment. “you _sound_ like you're in heat.”

 

he's expecting a quip from renjun, but when he doesn't get one, he looks to see renjun's glassy eyes glued to him.

 

“i heard what you and mark said,” he murmurs. “about how you all expected me to present as an omega.”

 

jaehyun feels his ears become warmer, stomach flipping and hands freezing at the hem of renjun's shirt. their eyes are still locked, jaehyun stuttering for a brief second before he's interrupted.

 

“it's okay. i thought i would, too.” jaehyun almost doesn't catch it when he adds in the softest of murmurs: “i wish i had.”

 

jaehyun can't hide the shock on his face or in his voice. “you-- _wanted_ to present as an omega?”

 

renjun sighs through his nose and Jaehyun removes his fingers from the younger's skin. He isn't looking at Jaehyun anymore, his head turned to the side. “it’s not like--i’m not _submissive_ or anything, i've just never--been on the giving end? and now, it's like i _have_ to.”

 

“wait.” jaehyun's brows have pulled together. “are you--” he cuts himself off with a sigh.

 

“i’ve never topped before--”

 

“i _get_ that.” he doesnt mean for his tone to be as harsh as it comes out, even if renjun appears unaffected by it. “that's not what i was--” he rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “please, tell me the other maknaes aren’t having unprotected sex together,” he mumbles in exasperation.

 

renjun scoffs. “don’t act all holier than thou, i know you all fooled around with each other before debut.”

 

“that's--”

 

“it was only, like, a handful of times,” he adds.

 

“ _not_ the point.”

 

renjun doesn't say anything, just rubs around his own belly button. jaehyun sighs with more defeat than before and takes over where renjun had left off, the alpha exhaling at the release of tension.

 

“you're teenagers,” jaehyun starts out, his eyes watching his fingers knead and move the squishy flesh. “you guys are gonna find out ways to hook up behind our backs no matter what. just--” he makes sure they're making eye contact. “tell us. it isn't safe for you guys to be sneaking around like that.”

 

renjun stares, then nods in agreement. “okay. if it makes you feel better--”

 

“you don't need to disclose anything to me. just let us know if you are, so if you need anything we can get it for you.”

 

renjun nods again. “if it makes you feel better,” he starts again, “we're being safe. we have condoms and stuff.”

 

jaehyun laughs a bit, relieved in knowing they aren't completely clueless. “of course you do. who’d you steal them from?”

 

renjun chuckles too (genuinely for the first time that day, rather than condescendingly), then in an instant, his lips press together and eyes defocus, brows shooting upwards. “i like that,” he breathes out.

 

jaehyun looks down at his hands, sees they've dipped just below the hem of renjun's shorts, rubbing circles into hips. “does it--hurt a lot right here?” jaehyun tries not to stare at renjun's face as he uses a bit more force against the muscle, tries to ignore the hot flash that runs over his shoulders when he sees renjun shift in a way that looks _startlingly similar_ to one arching their back. he tries, but miserably fails, shamefully taking in the way renjun is chewing on his bottom lip with earnest, hears the sheets shuffle under the movements and the way the alpha keens at the touch.

 

jaehyun licks his lips in nervousness. “d--are you planning on letting someone help you?” he doesn't stop his ministrations on renjun's hips. “or are you gonna deal with it on your own? since, um--” jaehyun bites his lip, unable to stop his ramblings. “you don't want to fuck anyone, so are you just gonna--” he isn't sure how to end the sentence, so he doesn't, and hopes renjun gets what he is trying to convey.

 

renjun stares at the ceiling with glassy eyes. “i-- _mmph_ .” this time, jaehyun does flinch and the flush in his ears travels to his cheekbones. renjun’s eyes have screwed shut, eyebrows knit together in pleasure with his hips arching into jaehyun's hands and _fuck_ , he has to mindfully avoid looking at the erection making itself known through those skimpy gray shorts. “you can't just… _touch_ me like this and expect me to not want it.”

 

jaehyun's stomach flips. “i--that's not what i was trying to say--” this was _not_ where he expected things to go when renjun called him in here.

 

“will you?” renjun's looking at him now, the rut allowing desperation to sink into his voice, even if he does an impressive job of keeping a level expression. “fuck me, i mean.”

 

jaehyun has to swallow to keep from making some sort of noise at the request. “are you sure? i--we need to tell kun.”

 

“ _why?_ ”

 

“they're gonna figure it out even if i don't.” renjun's eyebrows are knit in annoyed confusion rather than pleasure now. “you smell.”

 

the alpha huffs and his eyes roll, grumbling, “everyone keeps reminding me.”

 

“pheromones,” jaehyun murmurs, renjun's breath hitching as he leans down into the juncture of the youth's neck and shoulder, inhaling the musky scent. “they get stronger the more, um…”

 

even if jaehyun wasn't too embarrassed to finish the sentence, he can tell renjun is only paying half attention by the way heat radiates off of him while Jaehyun hovers over him, arms on either sides of his body. the beta gets a bit bold at the way renjun is frozen in what he dares call submission, and drags his hot breath up the column of renjun's neck to tease. renjun's breath stutters and he exhales in a way that couldn't really be called a whimper, but registers as one to jaehyun and he chuckles.

 

“ _i'm not submissive_ ,” he mocks, hissing in pain when renjun pinches his arm.

 

“go fucking tell them.” it's breathless, but still harsh and Jaehyun wonders if Renjun has the capability to use any other tones of voice.

 

the beta hopes he doesn’t look as flustered as he feels  when he pokes his head out the door into the hallway, where it's much cooler in temperature. “kun,” he whisper shouts out of his own modesty, waits for the eldest to walk over.

 

he can tell kun is trying not to comment on the smell wafting through the crack of renjun's door, flinching and his eyes watering the moment he comes into view. he stutters out, “oh, my god.”

 

“renjun, um.” jaehyun really hopes he isn't blushing (he knows he is, if the heat he feels radiating under the collar of his t-shirt is anything to go by). “he said he wanted to--and we, uh--”

 

“jaehyun, i can smell him,” kun chokes out. “just don’t be too loud, mark's asleep.”

 

if he wasn’t blushing before, he is now as jaehyun feels his entire body flush at the statement and awkwardly shuts the door, flipping renjun off as he snickers evilly.

 

“don't be so embarrassed, i'm a great fuck.” as he teases jaehyun, renjun stretches his arms over his head.

 

jaehyun sighs in irritation, now standing at the  bedside. “do you have the stuff?” he opts to ask instead of giving in to renjun's antics.

 

“i’m a big kid now, you can say lube and condoms.” jaehyun groans and renjun laughs, enjoying the situation a bit too much.

 

jaehyun blames his actions on trying to make renjun more flustered and wipe the smug grin off his face, but he can't say the scent filling the room didn't have some sort of role in the way he straddles the younger's thighs and mouths at his neck.

 

it's obvious how caught off guard renjun is by the way he stammers out a groan and arches his back, chest rubbing against jaehyun’s. jaehyun isn't sweet with the kisses he lays across the smooth skin, mouth open and wet, lips smacking lewdly as he works at the juncture where renjun's scent glands are. jaehyun is almost lost in the headiness of the musk, the younger slipping his fingers into his hair in encouragement, but he can't ignore the electric shock the runs through his core to his dick when renjun _actually_ whimpers.

 

“kun said to keep it down,” jaehyun reminds, trying his best to tease, but the statement comes out breathless and sounds like a genuine reminder.

 

“fuck kun,” the alpha rasps out. “if it bothers them, they can fucking leave.”

 

“you're really _mouthy_ , you know that?” to punctuate his sentence, jaehyun nips at renjun's neck and he twitches in response.

 

“fuck you.” with that, renjun grabs the back of jaehyun's head and pulls him into a kiss that's all teeth and bruised lips.

 

jaehyun may tease renjun for acting a bit submissive during his rut, but the reality that he's an alpha comes through in the way he's so _rough_ with jaehyun, pulling his hair and unabashedly using his teeth, and the beta lets a groan rumble in his chest. he can feel renjun rutting up into his hip bone, slow and hard, and he grinds back, already semi hard and pulling another low moan from the alpha.

 

he pushes on jaehyun's shoulder and he gets the idea, let's renjun flips them both over and shift lower, nuzzling into jaehyun's neck, kissing and licking messily. jaehyun muffles a moan with pressed lips as renjun rubs their clothed erections together, holding the younger close, and then kisses renjun's forehead.

 

jaehyun doesn't have time to try and suppress the strangled groan that jumps from his lips when renjun bites into his neck, _hard_. “ow,” he laughs out, the younger licking a stripe up his neck.

 

“pussy,” he murmurs, sitting up and straddling the beta’s lap, now grinding his ass against jaehyun.

 

“ _fuck_.” on the front of renjun's shorts is a big wet spot of precum, and when jaehyun cups his erection and let's the younger rut into his hand, he's harder than he's ever felt any one be.

 

he grabs renjun's exposed thigh with his other hand and squeezes, earning himself another whimper. “you’re so soft,” he murmurs in reverence. it doesn't go unnoticed they way renjun's pace stutters at the comment. “so smooth and hairless, like an omega.”

 

renjun swallows around a moan and tilts his head back, grinding into Jaehyun harder. the elder squeezes his thigh roughly again, nails digging in, and renjun _trembles_.

 

something clicks inside of Jaehyun's head. “do you like this?” it's a genuine question, but renjun seems to register it as dirty talk, because he limpy nods and lets out a breathless _yes_.

 

on a hunch, he stops palming renjun through his shorts and digs his nails into his soft thighs. renjun keeps grinding his ass into jaehyun, the strain of his erection getting friction only from his ruined shorts. “tell me if you don't like something i do,” he murmurs earnestly, digs his nails in again and _drags_.

 

jaehyun feels an electric jolt run down his spine at every reaction renjun has. his hands find purchase on jaehyun's thighs, back arching and head thrown back, shaking as every muscle in his body goes taught. his eyes are screwed shut and soft moans tumble from his open mouth, raising in pitch until the alpha's voice cracks and jaehyun sees thick, white cum pulse slowly and gently through the the gray fabric pulled tight around the younger's straining erection.

 

jaehyun keens at the scene in front of him.

 

he runs soothing hands over the red scratches as renjun catches his breath, still rutting his hips forward. “so,” jaehyun rasps out. his voice sounds destroyed and he's having trouble finding what he wants to say. “pain,” he spits out dumbly.

 

renjun is still panting when he rolls his read to look down at jaehyun with heavy eyelids, nodding. “you don't have to be gentle with me.”

 

“ _fuck_.” jaehyun runs his hands behind renjun to his ass and squeezes, the younger gasping. “fucking noted.”

 

renjun chuckles breathless and demounts jaehyun. “lube is under my mattress,” he informs, stripping himself of his shorts. Jaehyun holds back a gasp when he sees renjun hadn't worn boxers, instead digging under the mattress as he was instructed.

 

by the time he's found the lube and laid back on the bed, renjun’s next to him with his t-shirt still on, pulled up to his ribcage. jaehyun runs a hand over the smooth expanse of his tummy and thighs, in awe he's getting hard again already.

 

"if you're just gonna stand there and fucking do nothing, I'll do it my goddamn self." jaehyun looks up at the alpha, the sharp tone and biting words not meeting his facial features.  
  
jaehyun scoffs in mock annoyance. "i don't think you want that, though."

 

renjun bites his lip like he wants to say something back, but ends up huffing at the elder, who smiles. _cute_.

 

jaehyun sits himself between the alpha's spread thighs, pours the lube onto his fingers and watches renjun's expression as he trails them lightly over his erection and balls, down his perineum and circles his hole. renjun's eyes flutter and his bottom lip is red and swollen from biting on it so hard. jaehyun leans down and kisses lightly, teasingly up the inside of his thigh, and renjun moans breathlessly, writhing.

 

“bite me.” it's such a breathless, honest plea, Jaehyun groans into the soft flesh. he waits until he's near the crease of his hip before he sinks his teeth in, sucking and licking the area with determination of leaving a mark. the moan that slips from renjun makes jaehyun throb in his pants, groaning against the abused skin in his mouth, and he almost gets dizzy from arousal when he feels renjun pushing back against the finger still teasing his hole. the beta can't help himself and pushes his index finger inside renjun, and the alpha freezes, holding his breath.

 

jaehyun kisses the bright red area of skin he releases and waits a moment for the younger to adjust to the intrusion, but is surprised to feel Renjun sinking his hips lower in impatience.

 

“woah, woah, woah.” jaehyun puts a hand on renjun's small tummy to still him. “you're gonna hurt yourself.”

 

for the first time, renjun looks embarrassed. “i know.” then he admits, “i like how it burns.”

 

“ _fuck_ ,” jaehyun hisses out for the umpteenth time today, and begins fingering the alpha, stretching him open. he wishes to himself renjun had given him a warning on how far his pain kink extended, feeling dizzy he's so caught off guard and turned on.

 

renjun gasps, so breathless even his moans are hardly audible. jaehyun becomes bolder and more comfortable and bites at the juncture of his other hip and thigh when he pushes a second finger in, pulling a whine from the younger as he sucks hard on the flesh.

 

“fuck me, _now_ ,” he manages, voice suddenly gravel now that he's found it again, and it goes straight to jaehyun's dick.

 

the beta releases his thigh with a lewd pop. “are you sure?” he's still fingering him, slowly, gently, trying to gage how stretched he is. jaehyun hasn't even found his prostate yet, but his consideration falters when renjun clenches on his fingers in retaliation.

 

“jaehyun, i _swear_ to _god_.”

 

“ _okay_ , fine.” he pulls out, leaving the younger clenching softly around nothing. “do you hide condoms under your bed, too?” he was mostly teasing, but isn't surprised when renjun nods.

 

it takes longer to find the condoms than it did the lube, and jaehyun can barely remember to pull his dick through the crotch hole of his sweats before he's ripped the packet open and slips it on with trembling, excited fingers. he grabs the lube again and begins to slick himself up when he hears the bed creaking and sheets shuffling. when he looks up, he _moans_ and bucks into his slick hand as a knee jerk reaction, because _holy fuck_.

 

renjun has flipped over onto his stomach, ass in the air with his thighs spread apart, elbows trembling already as he holds himself up.

 

“that is extremely pornographic,” he exhales dumbly, already moving behind the younger. “are you trying to kill me?”

 

renjun whimpers out a _shut up_ , impatiently rubbing the swell of his ass against jaehyun's cock, and the elder takes that as his cue to line them up.

 

his free hand finds renjun's hip and he leans over the alpha to murmur, “tell me if you want me to stop.” and he's pushing in.

 

he's slow and gentle with it even though renjun’s made it clear he enjoys the thrilling sting. jaehyun can see the way his back muscles tense at the intrusion, can hear the wavering in his voice as he sighs. jaehyun stops halfway, rubbing circles into renjun's hips with his thumbs, kisses his shoulder blades and waits for the green light to keep going.

 

renjun doesn't ask, just pushes down on jaehyun's cock a bit and whines, but the beta understands perfectly, and pushes in slowly until he bottoms out. they sit there, catching their breath already, jaehyun reaching around to lazily stroke renjun and distract burn of the stretch.

 

the moan the alpha let's out at jaehyun's slick touch is surprised but not unwelcome, and he bucks into the touch, unintentionally fucking himself onto jaehyun's dick and both of their moans tangling together. renjun adjusts his hands, sitting up and leaning them against the wall instead, gasping at the new angle, and jaehyun rocking slowly into him.

 

renjun hums, grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up to his chest, and jaehyun takes the opportunity to rub a gentle thumb across his nipple. renjun's breath hitches and he whines when jaehyun pinches the pink bud.

 

_you don't have to be gentle with me._

 

jaehyun groans and he starts thrusting, _really_ thrusting into renjun. it's a rough pace from the get go, soft slapping noises filling the air as renjun’s ass bounces against the beta's hips. jaehyun hisses at the sexiness of it all, runs his hand up renjun's smooth thigh and pats it experimentally.

 

renjun _keens_. “again,” he chokes out, and jaehyun wouldn't say no if he could. he smacks his thigh again, harder this time and renjun's reaction is well worth it. “fuck,” Renjun growls, his own hand now pinching at his nipple.

 

jaehyun gives his thigh a few more slaps, nothing extreme out of his own anxiety of hurting the younger, but it isn't long before renjun makes another request.

 

“pull my hair,” he pleads. jaehyun thrusts in particularly rough at that, punching a groan from the younger, and laces trembling fingers in soft, chocolate locks.

 

his grip isn't too rough at first, still hesitant, but renjun releases his nipple and reaches behind his head to grab Jaehyun's wrist and _yank_ and, _fuck_ , okay, jaehyun can do that.

 

renjun's panting, his walls tightening around Jaehyun is he fucks into him roughly, and he _has_ to be close. jaehyun lets go of his hip to reach around and stroke his dick, uses the hold on the younger's hair to pull him away from the wall have his back pressed against Jaehyun's chest and the way Renjun chokes around another moan has Jaehyun weak in the knees. he holds him there, grip tight, stroking his dick lazily with staccato thrusts that punch delicious gasps from the alpha. he can feel the knot starting to grow at the base of renjun's dick and, _fuck_ , if this isn't the hottest experience jaehyun's ever had.

 

in a spur of confidence, jaehyun leans down and bites at the column of the younger's neck, grabs the base of his cock and _squeezes_. he can feel renjun go limp, legs give out from under him and a loud moan tumbling out. on instinct, jaehyun wraps an arm around renjun's middle and slows his thrusts to a stop to turn renjun over onto his back.

 

“fuck you, i was close,” renjun whines, breathless and pliant as jaehyun maneuvers him.

 

jaehyun laughs and apologizes even if he doesn't feel sorry. he grabs renjun's leg and places it over his shoulder, groaning with there's no protest or strain from renjun, then slips back inside. renjun finds purchase on jaehyun's shoulder, gripping with one hand, and his neck arches back when jaehyun starts fisting his cock again.

 

renjun has proven to not be very vocal, most of his moans soft and breathless, but renjun is whining _endlessly_ now, writhing and clenching on jaehyun's cock so much, the beta has to hold him still by the hips.

 

“ _sensitive_ ,” renjun stammers out, and jaehyun guesses he can be blamed for that after edging the alpha.

 

he doesn't stop thrusting though, knows renjun needs that little bit more to get off, but jaehyun does focus on the shaft and avoids the head of renjun's cock. this seems to work, because now, renjun's pitched whines have become throaty moans.

 

jaehyun hadn't noticed how tear stained renjun's cheeks were until now, and he releases the younger's hip to wipe at dry tear tracks.

 

“pretty,” he murmurs to himself.

 

a few more pumps over renjun's knot and jaehyun can see the rubber band in the alpha snap as he comes. he stiffens, entire body shaking hard and cum spilling over jaehyun's fist lazily, holding his breathe as jaehyun fucks into him and lets his high peak before it plateaus. he feels the knot grow at the base as the alpha cums, feels it stay full and throb in his hand, cum still leaking over jaehyun's knuckles.

 

 _fuck_.

 

renjun hasn't stopped softly moaning since his knot swelled, trembling all over and allowing jaehyun to move however he pleases, lets him hoist one of renjun's legs into the crook of his elbow as he fucks back into him. renjun stares, teeth digging into his plush bottom lip, cheeks red and eyes swelling with more tears, a red mark blooming on his neck, and jaehyun thinks he is _breathtaking_. he rakes his eyes over his tiny, soft body, all the way to his cock with the swollen knot, still dribbling out cum onto the plane of renjun's small tummy with each thrust, filling his belly button and rolling how his sides onto the sheets, and he feels himself come undone at the sight.

 

renjun whimpers when jaehyun moans, coming with a stuttered rhythm inside the alpha, and jaehyun looks up just in time to watch renjun's eyebrows pulls together at the feeling of his dick twitching. they stay like that for a moment, staring at each other as jaehyun rides out his high until they're both spent and shaking in sensitivity. jaehyun on his unstable elbow to keep from landing on renjun when he pulls out and stands to throw away the condom.

 

when he turns back around, he sees renjun sitting up, ready to throw his legs over the side of the bed. jaehyun is quick to pad back over and stop him.

 

“stay here.”

 

renjun glares at him, still leaning off the bed. “m'not broke.”

 

jaehyun rolls his eyes at how _stubborn_ this brat can be, and gives a look that's half pleading and half exasperation. “just stay here.”

 

surprisingly enough, renjun listens (albeit, with an attitude), laying back on the mattress while jaehyun tucks himself back into his soiled sweats. he pokes his head out into the hallway to make sure the coast is clear, surprised to see kun and mark asleep and unbothered, leaning on one another. he still darts to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the sink drawer and wetting it with warm water.

 

renjun's eyes are half lidded with sleep rather than lust when jaehyun walks back into the room, his knot having disappeared in satisfaction, and jaehyun startles when the younger flinches at the soft washcloth touching his skin.

 

renjun glares as jaehyun wipes up the cum and excess lube around his groin and tummy, folding it once to a clean side and rubbing the warm, damp fabric over renjun's entire body as a means to soothe and relax. it works wonders, jaehyun watching firsthand the glare disappear melt from the alpha's face. he tosses the rag to the floor and hurries out the door again, bare feet padding across cold hardwood of the dorm, pouring orange juice into a colorful yet worn plastic cup.

 

renjun gives him a look when he returns, but accepts and drinks the juice regardless. jaehyun crouches at the bedside as he chugs the drink, rubbing his warm hand over renjun’s cool skin. he feels the raised welts on renjun's thighs and instinctively feels a pang of guilt.

 

“how are you feeling?” his voice doesn't sound as wrecked as he expected it to.

 

“okay,” the alpha gasps out after finishing the whole cup. “good,” he adds in a more level tone, setting the cup on the floor then looking at jaehyun. “i'm not an omega. you don't need to treat me like one.”

 

jaehyun scoffs. “if you think alphas are all good and dandy without getting care during their ruts, i have news for you.” renjun bites the inside of his cheek, either from embarrassment or holding back a smile, and jaehyun stands, holding his hand. “you should shower. i’ll cook you something while you do.”

 

the alpha doesn't protest, just gets up and pulls on the hem of his t-shirt for the sake of modesty, allowing jaehyun to rest an arm around his shoulders as they walk to the bathroom. “call me if you need any help.”

 

renjun rolls his eyes, but jaehyun sees through his apathetic facade now more than ever. “don't flatter yourself,” he quips as he steps into the bathroom (limping, jaehyun must note).

 

“your legs are trembling.” renjun slams the door in his face, and jaehyun laughs to himself and how easy it is to slip under the younger’s skin.

 

he walks away when he hears the shower head turn on, going back into the room to find some clean clothes to wear. he grimaces at the drying cumstain renjun left on his sweatpants, picking up another pair and hopes they’re not too small. (he ends up needing to roll up the legs to create capris, the pants only long enough to reach above his ankles.)

 

in the kitchen, he finds instant noodle packets and boils two at a time, adding an egg and leftover chicken once the water’s been drained. renjun finishes showering later than jaehyun expects, already almost finished making his own double portion of noodles.

 

he gestures to the bowl sitting on the counter with chopsticks beside it. “you might wanna heat it up,” he warns. “been sitting there for a bit.”

 

renjun nods, a different look than what jaehyun is used to seeing dancing across his face. renjun does not heat the noodles up, just sits down and digs right in, swallowing whole mouthfuls without hardly chewing and jaehyun is barely surprised. (he always ends up handling aftercare when any of his groupmates start their cycle.) when he sits down with his own bowl, renjun is already almost done, chewing much slower and lazier.

 

jaehyun can't help the fond smile that tugs on his lips. “you smell nice,” he comments.

 

renjun scoffs. “we'll see if jaemin thinks so.” his tone is only a little bitter.

 

“you know, he doesn't mean to be rude,” jaehyun says as he swallows his mouthful. the sigh renjun lets out says _i know that_ , but jaehyun continues: “it just means he'll probably present omega. he was the only who smelled your pheromones for a while, anyway.”

 

renjun glances up at jaehyun through his lashes, and the beta feels his heart flip at how small and adorable he looks. “don't be so quick to assume,” he teases, and jaehyun laughs, ears a little warm.

 

they finish eating, jaehyun realizing halfway through his bowl two portions was way too much for him, and allowing renjun to down the rest. jaehyun goes back into renjun’s room as the younger finishes off another glass of orange juice, throwing the dirtied sheets onto the floor with the intentions of getting new ones for renjun to take a nap. he ends up finding the alpha tucked against kun's side on the couch asleep when he goes to search for spare sheets. (he'd be lying if he said he didn't coo at the sight.)

 

by the time he's changed the sheets and thrown everything in the washing machine, exhaustion has hit jaehyun like a truck and he finds himself also laying on the couch, legs laying across mark's lap and dozing off.

when he wakes up, he hears the door unlocking and friendly chatter as the dreamies arrive home. the next thing he notices is the weight on his lap and chest, and jaehyun realizes as the maknaes file into the dorm that renjun is laying in his lap with his head against jaehyun’s chest, asleep.

 

the three youngest don't seem to notice the nap pile on the couch, too busy chatting and heading straight for their bedrooms, but doyoung and jeno stop to stare at the sight before the beta can even attempt to nudge renjun off. jaehyun huffs an embarrassed laugh he hopes conveys the message _t_ _his was not intentional on my end_.

 

doyoung is the first to speak of the two of them. “well, aren't you two adorable,” he teases with a neutral face and monotone, and jeno giggles, shoulders shaking.

 

jaehyun rolls his eyes and then rubs the sleep out of them, yawning and choosing not to respond to the comment. “where’s yuta at?”

 

“he went home. fell in some mud,” jeno supplies helpfully, then raises his eyebrows, eyes flickering to jaehyun's lap and smile faltering into one of confused amusement. “are those my sweatpants?” he draws out each word with confusion.

 

jaehyun’s ears go immediately warm, and the blush only spreads when jaemin shouts from the other room, with impeccable timing: “ _it fucking_ reeks _back here, jesus christ, renjun_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even ship renjae


End file.
